The Ultra Dragon Warriors: Battle of the Century
This is basically a User Fic by me!! Anyways, this stars me, myself, and my favorite admins and users, fighting against people who may or may not be some of my kind of disliked admins and users (but those who may or may not be disliked by me, don't worry, I'll make you epic villians!). But, please comment if you've read this. Half the time I feel like my stories are not read. Characters Good Guys Admins Gotek Ultra Dragon.png|Gotek, Zeon's old friend. TUK Ultra Dragon.png|TUK, Zeon's rival Adult Shiriyu.png|Hoodie, a new member. Normal Users Shin 1.png|Zeon (The Greatest Hero of Everything!) TUN Ultra Dragon.png|TeamUnitedNerds (The Guy the Greatest Hero of Everything Argues With) Clamenta 2.png|Richie (appears so far, only in a cameo. The girl the Greatest Hero of Everything is Annoyed By Very Often) The Bad Guys Admins Blaze Ultra Dragon.jpg|Blaze (The Greatest Villain of Everything) Users Kuzey Ultra Dragon.png|Kuzey (The Smoke Guy aka the Greatest Minion of Everything) Ch-1: The End of the Beginning of the End (Which has just begun!) In a world that wasn't a world, in a place that could only be described as a place, the figure walked. His white booted feet made no sound as he strolled along the corner of his enourmous tower that his slaves had finished building only recently. So, it was only natural that he inspect their work, and decide which ones would live... and which ones wouldn't. He paused, placing his hand on a miniscule crack the normal eyes would not have seen. But he did see it, and he could also see the fingerprints of the anon that had made it. He looked up at the sky, taking a step back, and raised his finger. A small blast shot out of his finger, red in color, and it zipped around in the air for a moment before flying towards said anon's location, to kill him quickly. The figure had no time for doing it personally. "Master Blaze?" said a voice behind him, and Blaze turned, seeing a large cloud of smoke appearing and taking the shape of a Saiyan warrior, a cruel grin on his face. "Yes, Kuzey?" Blaze replied, successfully containing his anger at being interrupted. Kuzey was a good minion, so a few shortcomings could be forgiven. "We've located the ones you've requested," Kuzey said. "Good," Blaze said simply, starting to walk away again. "B-but sir," Kuzey called, "what do you want us to do?" Blaze paused, then turned around grinning. "What do you think I want you to do?" he asked. Kuzey smiled, then nodded. Slowly, he became smoke again, and flew away, to collect his forces of anons to attack. ---- "Wow," said a blue-haired young man with a purple overshirt over a white long-sleeved, "those two are really going at it." "Of course they are," said a purple haired, slightly older man wearing a green gi, "it's what rivals do." In front of them, a Namekian and Saiyan fist collided, sending shockwaves of energy through the arena. The two spectators were unharmed, as special Ki shields prevented Ki from leaving the arena. The Saiyan did a neat backflip back. He had mostly black hair with a Red tint, and a orange and green gi. As soon as he landed, he got back into a fighting postion. The Namekian simply floated to the ground. Despite wearing a cape and turban, he looked very much the ordinary Namekian, except that the red patches on his arms and legs were blue. "Nice one, TUK," the Saiyan called out, "I didn't think you had that much." TUK nodded. "The same to you, Zeon!" he called out. His voice was not the usual baritone of the Nameks, but a lighter, happier voice. The Saiyan had a voice that could simply be described as energetic. Zeon grinned, and then dissappeared. Instantly, TUK whipped around, raising his hands in a blocking position. Zeon's fist, however, collided with his back, sending the Namek sprawling. Zeon then landed smoothly, cupping his hands behind his back. "Light... KA....ME....HA...ME...." he began. TUK leaped to his feet, pressing his hands toghether. "ULTRA..." he began as well, "LIGHT..." "HAAA!!!" "GRENADE!!!" The two energy blasts shot at each other, colliding near the center of the arena. The Ki shields stuttered, as their maximum capacity neared it's peak. Realizing this, the two spectators jumped back, powering up slightly. "TUN!" the purple haired one yelled, "get ready!" "I know, Gotek!" TUN replied. The two continued to power up. Zeon and TUK strained, each putting most of their power into their attacks. However, Zeon's years of training apparently paid off, as their powers were exactly equal. It was only logical that instead of one being hit with both, both attacks would explode. And so they did. The Ki shields ruptured completely as energy filled the area. Gotek and TUN cried out as they were thrown back, and TUK and Zeon, caught in Ground Zero, simply vanished as light filled the area. Slowly, the light cleared, revealing the stands and arena to be rubble. Gotek and TUN had suffered only minor scratches and cuts, though they were laying in heaps in the rubble. TUK pulled himself up. His cape and turban were completely gone, and most of his purple Gi was missing as well. Zeon floated down, in a similar state. Both were bleeding heavily. "G-good match," Zeon said, raising his thumb. TUK grinned and raised his. Gotek and TUN, who had straightened up, shook their heads. "At this rate," Gotek muttered, lifting the bottom of his shirt so rocks and sand could tumble out, "everyone in the stands is going to die if you fight at this level at the World Tourney." "Hmph," TUN muttered, "I could probably take on both of them, if they-!!!" TUN, Gotek, Zeon, and TUK whipped around. Walking through the rubble, sadistic grins on their faces, were many Saibamen like creatures, each with a power level equal to Vegeta's when he first arrived on Earth. Ch-2: Gotek, Show Your Power! "What are those things?!" TUN cried, charging up a small Ki blast. "Anons," Gotek said, stepping up beside TUN, "they pop up from time to time, but in such numbers... it's unthinkable!" "Want... some help?" TUK asked, and Zeon echoed it. "No," Gotek replied, turning and grinning, "you're both too injured from your fight to help us. I'll handle it." He took a step towards the anons, who raised their claws happily. Gotek powered up, then launched himself at the anons. He grabbed one's arm, then swung it up and smashed it into another. He smashed these two into more, and tossed them all up into the air. He then fired a large blast which ingulfted them. However, the other anons fired Ki blasts, and they all struck Gotek point blank, sending him toppling over. TUN jumped in, delivering a powerful blow to the first anon's head. It yelped and fell back, a large dent in it's skull. TUN then fired several more Ki blasts, killing several more. The anons took some time to retreat, and Gotek lunged at them, striking them with powerful blows. Large groups of them were flung back, dead or injured, and yet more were taken out by TUN. At that moment, a small anon leaped up and grabbed TUN's arm. "What?!" he cried as it latched on, then began to glow. As it grew brighter, Zeon, who had realized what was happening, fired a large Ki blast that struck the anon. However, it just cackled and grew brighter. Suddenly, the anon exploded, filling the air with smoke. At that moment, three anons joined their fists toghether, and delivered a powerful strike to Gotek's midsection. He gasped and tilted over, and the three anons delivered another to his head. Gotek and TUN toppled over at the exact same time. "No!" TUK yelled, lifting both his hands up. He quickly charged a small Light Grenade, and launched it at the Anons. They easily leaped around it, and began crawling all over TUK, firing small Ki blasts at point blank. TUK groaned, sagging. "HAAAAAAA!!!" Gotek yelled, standing up. Zeon looked up in amazement. Gotek's eyes had turned green, and his hair was whipping around like spagehtti in a blender. The hair and aura turned gold, and Gotek's power seemed to triple. He had become a Super Saiyan! Gotek turned his attention to the anons, who completely covered TUK in a multilayered cucoon. Raising one arm, energy began to pool there, and soon, he let a large Ki blast shoot out and roast the anons, freeing TUK, who was unconscious and bleeding more than ever. Silence fell. Gotek quickly pulled a pouch of Senzu Beans from his pocket, glanced in, and scowled. Only 4 left. He quickly gave one to TUK and another to Zeon, before splitting one with TUN. He saved the last one in case they needed it later. He detransformed and sat down, waiting for the others to wake up. The danger was over... for now. ---- Blaze sat in a impossibly large chair, hands resting comfortably on the ends of the armrests. In contrast to the chair, the fireplace it sat in front of was actually normal sized, though the fire was enourmous, occasionally spilling out onto the hearth. Blaze lifted a tall glass of Jim Dean to his lips, taking a small sip and savoring the flavor. It was one of the few pleasures he allowed himself these days. Suddenly, smoke belched from the fireplace, and Blaze gently set the glass down. The smoke once again took the form of Kuzey. "Sir," Kuzey said, bowing, "the anons have failed. The one called Gotek... he became a Super Saiyan." Blaze couldn't help himself: he let out a small chuckle. Kuzey looked up, somewhat confused. "My lord?" he asked. "Oh, it's nothing. Even though I do wish that Zeon and TUK had stepped up to fight," Blaze said, "they are possibly the strongest in the group. I even think Zeon can reach Super Saiyan 2." "Oh," Kuzey said, looking foolish. Blaze continued, "Don't worry. The anons were only there to test their strength. It was a bad time to do so, however, so let's do something that were certainly catch them off guard. Now, enlighten me: do we still have that nest of Hug Majins?" "Yes, sir." "And do we still have the captive girl?" "Yes... sir." The left side of Blaze's mouth turned upwards. "Well then, Kuzey, I think our next step is obvious." "Sir, you don't mean-" "Do I have to spell it out for you? Infect the girl, send her to them, and infect them. Then, when they are helpless, kill them. Can you handle that?" Blaze raised his voice slightly, betraying a bit of anger. And when Blaze was angry, things broke... and people. Kuzey gulped. "I understand, my Lord. Forgive me." "Just get going," Blaze said, sipping some more Jim Dean and closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Kuzey was gone. Ch-3: Be Happy! The Terror of the Hug Majins! Coming Soon! Ch-4: Two New Warriors! Kuzey Strikes! Two figures, one being Zeon and the other being the one who saved him, Hoodie, stumbled into a small clearing, both coughing slightly. After being seperated from the others due to the escape from the Hug Majins, Hoodie had attempted to lead the way, and had been lost in the smoke TUK had set to help them escape. "Are... *cough* you sure this is the way?" Zeon muttered, taking a few steps before dropping to one knee. "Of course," Hoodie muttered, "I know this path by heart. The only way we could have missed it was if we were-" "Dead." came a voice from behind them. As Zeon and Hoodie whipped around, they saw a bit of smoke fly towards them, slowly taking the shape of a Saiyan. It was Kuzey! "What do you want?" Hoodie asked, turning his arm into Diamond. "To kill you," Kuzey replied, "I'm impressed that you survived the Hug Majins, but Lord Blaze will be most disappointed if you leave here alive." "Lord Blaze?" Zeon asked, "Who's he?" "Oh, I've said to much," Kuzey said, snickering, "then I definatley have to kill you." He suddenly became smoke again right as a breeze came through, sending him towards Hoodie, who raised his Diamond arm. However, the smoke went under it and before Hoodie could bring it down, Kuzey reformed and planted his feet firmly in Hoodie's abdomen, pushing off. "Gaack!" Hoodie yelled, spitting up blood as he toppled backwards. Zeon growled, becoming a Super Saiyan, and quickly put his hands behind his back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled, firing the Turtle Destruction Wave. Kuzey grinned, then quickly became smoke again as the beam went cleanly through him, doing no damage. Kuzey quickly reformed. "Double Sunday!" he cried, firing the twin beams. Zeon leaped out of the way, but Kuzey teleported in front of him, smashing his face and sending the Greatest Hero of Everything falling backwards. Zeon quickly yanked himself to his feet, but Kuzey quickly became smoke and surrounded Zeon's face, cutting off all air. Zeon panicked, flinging his arms around to clear the air, but Kuzey stayed put. Every time Zeon breathed in, he breathed in smoke. He let out a choked cry and then started to fall. Kuzey reformed, grinning happily. "Hiii-yah!" yelled a female voice, and a foot crashed into Kuzey's cheek, sending him crashing towards the ground, he quickly became smoke, but the wind returned, this time pulling him to smaller pieces. He quickly reformed, but the wound was still there. A young woman quickly lowered herself to the ground, in between Kuzey and Zeon. She shook a finger at Kuzey, then quickly yanked out a bar of chococalte and took a bite, followed by a swig of Starbucks coffee. "Back!" she said at Kuzey, charging a small Ki blast. Kuzey growled, and seeing Hoodie and Zeon getting up, frowned. "Master will be most displeased," he said, then quickly became smoke and was pulled away. Silence filled the air for a bit, and the girl looked at Zeon and Hoodie for a minute, then took another bite of chocolate, winked, waved, and started running away. Zeon and Hoodie blinked for a moment. "Ummm..." Zeon said, looking confused. "Follow her?" Hoodie asked, scratching his head. "Why not?" Zeon replied, and they quickly took to the air, heading towards the girl. ---- "GOSH FREAKING DARN IT, KUZEY!" Blaze yelled, as he sent another spurt of fire at Kuzey, who was chained against the wall. Kuzey let out another scream as the fire ate at him. "YOU HAD THEM, AND THEN YOU LET A SIMPLE GIRL GET IN YOUR FREAKIN' WAY?!" Another round of fire. "B-ut Master..." Kuzey spluttered, "the others are certanintly- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "I.... *round of fire* DON'T... *round of fire*... GIVE.... *round of fire*.... A CRAP!" Kuzey was now blazing, unable to become smoke thanks to the magic that was in the bounds. He was crying and screaming as he burnt slowly. Blaze whiped some spittle out of his mouth, then slowly began walking away, composing himself. He pulled out a small Cell Phone, then dialed a number quickly. He put it to his ear. "Hey, hey, hey, this is CommunityCentral, the faker who met his maker! Are you calling for some trollin', or are you gonna be borin'?" "It's Blaze." "Oh.... sorry, Master." "We've experienced... complications. My sockpuppets are not yet finished, so my complete wiki domination cannot be accomplished yet, especially with these... heroes around." His lip curled in distate. "And you want me to troll 'em to oblivion?" "Indeed." "I'll be on it." Blaze hung up, but before he could put the phone back, it rang again. He pulled it back up. "Yes?" "Lord Blaze, we're having some problems with the Anima Mutante, we were wondering if you could-" Blaze hung up the phone, cursing, and ran towards the labs. Ch-5: Meeting Cocoa! Zeon vs CommunityCentral! Cocoa had been having a great day. Up at 9 AM, a quick stop at WikiBucks for a coffee and most of all, more chocolate! and was on her way home, already planning to head over to a friend's place for a day of troll hunting. And then, she had blundered into those two (Zeon and Hoodie)! At first she had been tempted to watch as the black haired one fought, but then when he was helpless, she had to step in. And now she was ticked, pure and simple. Her entire day had been derailed and now the two she had saved where following her! Of all the nerve! Oh, well, she was bored anyway. She turned around and began flying towards where the two shcmucks where. ---- CommunityCentral watched as his pray made their way through the Recent Activity Range, the local mountain area. He had followed them from the Forum Plains and was almost ready to strike. CommunityCentral scratched his blue hair and leaped off the small cliff, his Cell-like wings unfolding and sending him heading towards Zeon and Hoodie. ---- "No, Hoodie, I've had enough," Zeon muttered, swallowing the last of the rice that Hoodie had hastily cooked for a bite while they were still following the girl. "Okay," Hoodie muttered, "ungrateful jerk." At that moment, two things happened. First, TUK and Gotek darted into the clearing, each firing Ki blasts behind them. Second, the girl from earlier crashed through the trees. Third, a blue-haired, red-skinned thing with insect-like wings crashed through the underbrush, right behind the two Admins, firing large Ki blasts. Zeon and Hoodie leaped to the side, as well as TUK and Gotek, as CC crashed into the rock wall that Hoodie had been cooking on. "Gotek! TUK!" Hoodie yelled, leaping up. "No time to talk," TUK said, firing a Special Beam Cannon at CC, who had finally pulled himself around and deflected the blast, "let's deal with this Troll." Gotek leaped forward, becoming a Super Saiyan, and his fist met CC's in midair. The two quickly exchanged blows, and then CC used his knee to knocked Gotek up, then brought both his hands down, sending the purple-hiared warrior to the ground. "Fools!" CC yelled, grinning with rotten teeth, "I am no ordinary troll! I am a-" TUK had lunged forward, smashing CC in the face, sending him flying back. "You slug!" CC yelled, rubbing his face. "Yeah, yeah. Heard it all," TUK replied. CC growled. The two faced each other for a minute, then started going at it. TUK used his leg to sweep out CC's legs, but CC's wings shout out, clipping TUK in the face. TUK then fired off another Special Beam Cannon at close range, followed by an Explosive Demon Wave. CC cried out as he crashed into a rock. "You slug! You'll pay for crossing me!" CC yelled out, flying up, "time to die!" He fired off blast after blast. TUK dodged them all. "That's it! I am not just a troll, I am a-" Hoodie had turned his arm into diamond and slammed it into CC, breaking his nose. The troll fell to the floor. "You jerbs!" CC cried, "I'mb not jusb a trollb, I'mb a Suber trollb!" He powered up, his muscles buling and his hair turning pea green. His power level skyrocketed. He teleported in front of Hoodie, gripping his head and smashing him against the rock wall. He dropped his lifeless body. Gotek shot up again, but CC just kicked him in the jaw and sent him falling to the ground again. TUK let out a cry and powered up to max. "Take this, you freak!" he cried, "Spirit Ban!" He fired an enormous ban blast at CC, who chuckled at it. "Is that the bbest you've gob?" he asked, neatly twisting his body around and knocking the Spirit Ban into orbit. "N-no!" TUK cried, his arms dropping to his sides, "i-i-it can't be! No one can deflect it!" "Foob! You'veb never battlebed a Suber Trollb!" CC cried, shooting at TUK. He headbutted him in the chest, causing TUK to double over, coughing. CC backhanded him next, sending TUK to the ground, defeated. Suddenly, Cocoa started to pull herself up. "Hey, freak!" she yelled at CC, who turned around. She pulled her hands behind her back. "KAME...HAME..." she said, her hair turning golden! She had become a Super Saiyan. "Shut ub!" CC yelled, "I'b tireb of peoble messig with meh!" He powered up. "Hackb Blast!" he cried, firing an enourmous energy bolt. "HAAA!" Cocoa yelled, firing the Kamehameha at CC. The two energy attacks clashed vicously in midair, with both combatants straining. Cocoa, stil weak from her clash, finally started to give in. CC, seeing his opening, pushed a bit more, Cocoa was about to be hit... Suddenly, a hand appeared, knocking the Hack Blast away. Cocoa looked up. Zeon stood there, a Super Saiyan, in a fighting position. "Can you still fight?" he asked her. She nodded, and stood up. "What are you twob doinig?" CC said, looking at them, "I just duk that girl out!" "I am not... A GIRL!" Cocoa yelled, powering up. "Back, please," Zeon said, "take care of Hoodie and the others." "No! I need to-" "Whoever you are, just.... please. I need to prove myself." "Huh... fine! And my name's Cocoa!" Cocoa ran over to the others, quckly using some quick healing abilities. Zeon got in a fighting position. The battle was about to start! Ch-6: The Battle of the Decade! Can Zeon Defeat a Super Troll?! Zeon and CC looked at each other, their eyes narrowed in hatred. Zeon growled slightly, while CC settled with snarling. Suddenly, they both disappeared, then reappered, their fists clashing in the air. CC spun backwards, delivering a series of kicks, each striking Zeon's arms, held in a blocking position. Zeon quickly flew backwards, then charged forward, smashing his elbow into CC's chest, sending him backwards. CC countered by swinging both his wings forward, clapping Zeon on the head. Zeon, stunned, reeled back, only to be kneed in the jaw by CC. Zeon choked, spitting out a bit of blood as he crashed into a mountain. CC flew back a bit. "Foolb!" he cried, "you'll never be able to beat meh!" He raised both his hands, charging a massive energy blast, hurling it at the cliff. At the last moment, Zeon teleported away, reappearing with his fist in CC's stomach. CC doubled over, hacking. Zeon pulled his hand out, then swung up, kicking CC high into the air. Zeon finished the combo by bashing CC on the head heavily into the ground. CC yanked himself up, shooting upward, smashing his fist into Zeon's face, sending him toppling forward. CC launched forward again, using his elbow to crush Zeon's jaw. Zeon's fist swung forward, smashing into CC's face, sending them both flying back. CC quickly teleported behind Zeon, kicking him high into the air. CC repeated this pattern, zigzagging Zeon through the air. At the next time, Zeon swung his elbow backward at the right instant, bashing CC's face. CC let out a cry and retreat slightly. There was a pause while both fighters reassesed their opponents. CC teleported, but as Zeon spun around, CC appeared behind him, kneeing him in the back. Zeon arched backwards, hacking up some blood. CC delivered a series of punishing blows to him, before grabbing him and screaming towards the ground. He let go at the last instant, pulling himself up while Zeon crashed into the ground. Rubble flew through the air, clogging the air. Cocoa propped a recently healed TUK up against the wall. TUK's eyes snapped open, looking at his rival's lifeless form on the ground. "No!" he started pulling up, but at that moment, a voice echoed out of nowhere. "GIGA BLAST!" The large Ki bomb shot downwards, catching CC unawares. He was sent tumbling backwards, but quickly righted himself. He looked up. It was TUN! He stood there, panting, obviously having not recovered from the Hug Majin attack. "Fool!" CC yelled, shooting upwards. TUN crossed his arms in a blocking position, but CC's fist slammed through, impaling TUN through the chest. TUN's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He sagged slightly, but CC tossed him off his arm. Cocoa ran over as he fell. "No!" came Zeon's yell, and he shot out of the crater, yelling. His hair stuck up except for one strand, and sparks crackled around him! He was a Super Saiyan 2! Ch-7: Super Saiyan 2?! Full Power CC! "Leave... my friends... alone," Zeon said, taking steps towards CC, who looked on in almost terror. TUK, Gotek, TUN, and Cocoa watched, mouths agape. Hoodie smiled slightly, turning his arm into diamond. "You've got nothin' on meh!" CC said, powering up, "FULL POWER!" His muscles bulked out, and he shined slightly, "time to die!" Zeon grinned darkly, power up as well. There was a pause, and then he and CC launched themselves at each other at the same time. Zeon's fist embedded itself in CC's stomach, causing the Faker of Makers to cough up a bit of blood. Zeon spun, kicking him up in the air, and then teleported above him, knocking him towards the ground. CC righted himself, then shot back up. Zeon teleported behind him, kicking him in the back. CC whipped around, firing a large beam at Zeon, who simply teleported it again. He rammed his fist into CC's face, sending him tumbling back. Zeon shot forward, using both hands as a battering ram, mashing into CC. CC whipped around, bringing both fists on Zeon's head. He then kicked him up, and prepared to knock him down, but Zeon fired a large blast upwards. It caught CC in the head, sending him flying upwards. Zeon quickly put his heands behind him. "LIGHT... KAMEHAME... HA!" he cried, sending the Turtle Destruction Wave upwards. It hit CC again, burning him heavily and sending him crashing to the floor. "Gah!" CC cried, leaping up as Zeon landed next to him, "how can someone be this strong? What happened to you?" "I became a chat mod," Zeon replied simply, then rammed his fist into CC's chest, creating a dent. CC let out a puff of air, then toppled down, trying to breathe and failing. "It's over," Zeon said simply, as CC dropped to one knee. "N-no," CC coughed out;, struggling to stand, "I-i-i'm a staff member... I-I'll ban you!" He raised both his hands, charging a large energy sphere. "SPIRIT BAN!" he fired it at Zeon, panting heavily. Zeon scowled, then shot up, spinning around. His foot touched the Spirit Ban and sent it flying towards CC. "You're no staff member!" Zeon said. The Spirit Ban turned emereld, a chat mod's Spirit Ban. "No! NO! NOOOO!!!" CC cried as the Spirit Ban hit him. Unable to resist, he was slowly torn to bits, letting out his last cry. Silence filled the air as the Spirit Ban extinguished itself, having freshly destroyed CC. Zeon sighed, and his hair returned to normal. "Wow..." Cocoa muttered. TUK and Gotek said something similar. "Well," Zeon said, looking at them and grinning, "is TUN healed." Cocoa nodded. "Then, let's get going," Zeon said, running and taking off. The others paused for a minute, then quickly flew after him. ---- Blaze held a small, circular device in his palm. It glowed faintly, and had many lines running over it's body. "This... is the Soul Harvester?" he asked the anon. "Yes sir," said the anon scientist, "the Anime Mutante. Soul Harvester. I trust it serves your purposes?" Blaze held up the device to the anon's face. He gently pressed a button on it's back. Slowly, a light left the Harvester, then shot violently at the anon. It struck him, and he fell down, his body crumbling to dust. Blaze watched with grim satisfaction as the orb returned to the device. He pressed another button, and for a moment, he glowed in a way similar to the device. He smiled as his power level rose. "This will work just fine," he said, walking away. As he walked, he pulled out his phone once more. He pressed a few buttons on it, then held it up. "So, Kuzey," he said, "are you ready to redeem yourself?" "Anything, my master," came Kuzey's hollow voice. "Excellent. CC has failed. I think it's time to get rid of that Zeon. Send a hacker to finish off the rest." "Yes, sir." Ch-8: Zeon and Kuzey's Rematch Begins! Will This Be the Final Battle? Kuzey was not a patient man. Nor was he a particularly calm one. For the past ''seven hours ''he'd been following the ragtag group across the Main Page Hills, and was starting to run out of cover to follow them without being seen. So, without any further ado, he let himself dissolve into smoke right as a wind blew by, sending him floating around. Allowing himself to split into seperate, but tightly controled bits, Kuzey glided gently over the heads of the fighters. A small bit of himself was pulled in his direction, and he reformed, only his head and wrist, the wrist with a communicator on it. "I've found them," he said into it, "attack." Zeon and the others whipped around as a loud screech whipped through the hills. "What the-?!" TUN asked, powering up. "I don't know," TUK muttered, "these Hills are usually calm at this time..." "Down!" Hoodie yelled, turning both his arms to Diamond and knocking them both down as several large energy blasts streaked overhead. "Holy crap!" Cocoa yelled, "what's going on?" "Hacker," Gotek muttered, leaping to his feet. At that moment, a being with the head of a lion, the neck of a giraffe, the tail of a snake, and the body of a komodo dragon dashed into the clearing. It looked at them, then let out a roar. "Yep, a hacker." Gotek said, turning into a Super Saiyan. The others followed suit (with the exception of TUK and TUN, who powered up. TUK was a Namekian and TUN was an Android.) Gotek shot forward, launching a barrage of punches and kicks that would have laid the hacker flat... had it not whipped around them with lighting-fast speed. It's tail lashed out, wrapping around Gotek's leg. It then swung him backwards, sending him skidding to the ground. "LIGHT GRENADE!" TUK yelled, launching one at the hacker, which raised it's mouth and gulped down the attack. "What?!" TUK yelled as it shot it back, smashing into him and sending him flying a good ways away. Hoodie turned his fists into diamond and landed two good punches on the hacker, causing it to flip over. Zeon shot forward, but at that moment, a cloud of smoke shot out, smashing into Zeon and carrying him towards the forest a few miles to the west. Hoodie, stunned by this, looked back just in time to grip the hacker's tail as it launched at him, though it was enough to send him skidding back, barely keeping his footing. "HA!" Cocoa yelled, becoming a Super Saiyan and firing a large Ki blast at the hacker, catching it by suprise. The monster let out a yelp and tumbled over Hoodie, who fired his own blast, knocking it back farther. ---- Zeon struggled against the cloud, but when he did, it inexplicably hardened, keeping him from moving an inch. "Crap," he muttered, pounding his fist against it. Suddenly, it let go, sending him flying towards the trees. Zeon caught himself, landing on all fours on a broad branch. "Sorry about that," said Kuzey, rapidly reforming on the same branch, "I just wanted to make sure you were alone." "What do you want?" Zeon asked, clinching his fists. "What I want?" Kuzey said, "I want to serve my Master's bidding, and he wishes for you to be destroyed, along with your pathetic little friends!" "He'll have his work cut out for him if he sends you." Kuzey growled and lunged at Zeon. Zeon stepped forward and tried to punch him, but Kuzey disappated and then reformed, delivering a devestating blow to Zeon's stomach. "Gah!" Zeon cried, falling backwards, and Kuzey kicked him into the air. Using his smoke abilities, Kuzey quickly appeared above Zeon, knocking him back down to the ground. Zeon righted himself quickly, landing on another branch. "This is going to be difficult," he said, growling and transforming into a Super Saiyan, "let's go, Smokey!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kuzey yelled, powering up and launching himself at Zeon. The Saiyan hybrid did the same, and both warriors shot at each other, yelling, their aura's flashing. Ch-9: The Battle Continues! Zeon Goes SSJ2! Zeon and Kuzey clashed violently, their aura's exploding in an influx of pure energy. Several innocent trees near them were vaporized, such was the power of their attacks. They both flew back, recovering from the massive exchange of energy. Kuzey dissolved partially into smoke, allowing his fists and feet maximum mobility as they attacked Zeon. Zeon dodged a series of blows from Kuzey's hands, only to be attacked from behind by the feet. As he fell forward, Kuzey reformed, smashing Zeon in the jaw, sending him flying upwards, crashing through several branches, before landing and sliding down a trunk. Zeon stood up on shaky legs, wiping some blood off his chin. "You are a worthy opponent," Kuzey said, landing on the same branch, "but your skills pale compared to me." Zeon laughed. "Yeah, right. I'm the Greatest Hero of Everything!" ".... What?" "Less talk, more action!" Zeon yelled, before launching forward, his knee connecting with a suprised Kuzey's chin. Kuzey flew back, but quickly turned into smoke before hitting a branch. He allowed himself to split into dozens of small wisps of smoke, surrounding Zeon on all sides. "Prepare to die"! Kuzey yelled, and several smoke fragments launched themselves at Zeon, who leaped up, dodging them. Before he could recover, another group shot at him from behind, causing Zeon to twist painfully to avoid them. Zeon launched a Ki blast at several of the fragments, who simply split into different fragments. A shadow fell over Zeon, who looked up to see a large amount of the smoke wisps gathering above him. "DIE!" Kuzey yelled, reforming partially, allowing himself to land a massive right to Zeon's head, sending him falling down, nearly to the bottom of the forest floor, had a tree not caught him. "Give it up," Kuzey said, reforming completely and landing on a branch above Zeon, who was panting heavily, "you have no chance to beat me!" "Oh... really?" Zeon muttered, pulling himself up, "well, then I guess we have different opinons." His hair straightened, electricity covering his body. He had become a Super Saiyan 2! --------------------------- TUN let out a yell as the hacker lunged forward, sinking it's teeth deep into his shoulder, then slamming him into a tree. Cocoa fired a massive barrage of Ki blasts, knocking it backwards. Gotek charged forward, headbutting it, sending it falling even farther backwards. Hoodie grabbed it, his whole body diamond, and bear hugged it, cracking it's ribcage. TUK flew over head. "ULTRA LIGHT GRENADE!" he yelled, hitting the hacker at point blank range and knocking Hoodie back. The smoke cleared slowly, but when it did, the hacker's torso was gone, it's head and feet were all that remained. "We... d-did it," TUN muttered, sinking to the floor, clutching his shoulder. Hoodie and Cocoa flew over, quickly working on his wound. Gotek and TUK prodded the beast's body, then jumped back. Sinew began stretching from the head to the feet, connecting. Flesh began reappearing, with new muscle tissue, skin, everything. Slowly, the hacker stood up once again, much stronger than before. It let out a roar as it pounced at Gotek, cutting deep into his cheek with it's claws. ---------------------------------------------- Kuzey spun backwards, crashing into a branch. Before he could transform into smoke, Zeon slammed into him again, causing him to split out some blood. Zeon then locked both his hands, bringing them down hard on Kuzey's head, sending him crashing to the floor. Ch-9: Kuzey's Trump Card!! Immortal Hacker?! Coming Soon! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Zeon1 Category:User Stories Category:Page added by Zeon1 Category:Zeon1